


hold you tight

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Isaac likes to spoon.prompt: cuddly





	hold you tight

Allison can feel his nose buried in the nape of her neck, breathing evenly against her skin but not asleep. A small smile tugs at her lips, soft and sweet and something she’s grateful that Isaac can’t see even if he’s seen it before.

Schooling her expression, she turns over. He leans away from her but his arms are still wrapped around her waist.

“You’re cuddly.”          

He cocks an eyebrow. “That a bad thing?”

She hums, looking at him thoughtfully, though the reappearing grin doesn’t quite match the look. “No, I guess not. But you should save some for Scott.”


End file.
